


Untitled

by kaizoku



Category: Firefly
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara/Saffron, knuckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for technosage's Porn-paragraph-a-thon; originally posted [there](http://technosage.livejournal.com/224268.html?thread=4913932#t4913932).

The knuckles are sharp against her throat, pressing down mercilessly. Inara knows this isn't safe - it's not a wise game to play, most especially with this girl - this woman. But it feels so good, looking down at her, watching Saffron struggle under her fist. Inara knows that she's only tolerating it because of the other hand between her legs, providing another kind of torture. Inara watches because she knows what to look for: that slip-over into a place where the pain melds into the pleasure like an ugly face becoming beautiful. In contrast, Saffron's face has gone ugly, eyes reddened and streaming tears, mouth open wide as she tries to capture more air than she's getting. But she's riding Inara's fingers inside her, moaning on every scrap of breath, and Inara thinks this may still be more of a performance than an actual surrender. And Saffron is a customer this time, so she might as well get what she paid for. Inara repositions herself and then presses in deeper.


End file.
